1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headwear and more particularly pertains to a vented visor cap permitting a flow of air through the visor, thereby precluding unintentional removal of the cap by wind currents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, headwear heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing glare and shielding the eyes of the wearer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a ventilated athletic cap is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,445 which comprises an adjustable headband, a semi-rigid visor attached to the headband and extending along the front and both sides of the cap, and a canopy attached to the outer edges of the visor. The canopy is made of formed cloth or semi-rigid material so as to maintain its shape and keep a spaced relation between the cap and the head of the wearer. The canopy further contains air vents in the front and rear so as to permit the unrestricted flow of air about the head of the wearer.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,496 which discloses a hat mounted ventilation apparatus in which an aperture is formed in the brim or front section of a hat or cap which is adapted to receive the body of the ventilating apparatus. A direct current motor is installed at the center of the mounted body, the shaft of the motor being directly coupled to a multiple bladed impeller. A directional visor is mounted below the impeller and in juxtaposition to the user's face for directing the flow of air resulting from a rotation of the impeller.
Other known prior art articles of headwear are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,269; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,788.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vented visor cap permitting a flow of air through the visor, thereby precluding unintentional removal of the cap by wind currents which includes a cap having a visor extending outwardly therefrom, with the visor having a semi-circular aperture extending therethrough, and a venting assembly extending across the visor aperture and secured to forward and lateral edges of the visor, thereby allowing a trailing edge of the venting assembly to be fluidly biased out of the plane of the visor such that a pressure differential across the visor is reduced. Furthermore, none of the known prior art articles of headwear teach or suggest a vented visor cap of the aforementioned structure which further includes mounting plates facilitating the retro-fitting of existing caps.
In these respects, the vented visor cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a flow of air through the visor, thereby precluding unintentional removal of the cap by wind currents.